


Angel's Heaven

by Tracey216



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First work in fandom, I have no self control.jpeg, don't worry i actually do work on this sometimes, even if there is some lesbian mutual pinning later, except Lancer and Ralsei of course - Freeform, expect lots of swearing because they're teenagers - Freeform, from the outline im guessing like maybe 80 chapters, if you've come for romance you've come to the wrong place, irregular updates, long work, no betas we die like Quicksilver Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracey216/pseuds/Tracey216
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the humans were victorious.They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.Many years later, the monsters somehow broke free.Not wanting to repeat history, both sides agreed to make peace with each other.And this world has been living in harmony ever sinceHometown, 2024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Kris

Seventh-period chemistry started out as it always did. For the most part, at least. Kris would wordlessly slip into the classroom, earbuds and all (although they were rarely actually playing music). They would then drop their book bag next to their seat and sit down. This part had become so routine that they didn’t even trip on anything on their way there. There was still the off chance that this routine could shift a little. Like that afternoon, when their lab partner Noelle decided to open the door to small talk.

“I can’t believe it’s almost the Royal Feast already.” The energy in her voice was more or less the same as it always was.

“Yeah.” They rummaged through his bag before pulling out a worn pencil. It was shorter than the standard No. 2 pencil, but the sides were undamaged. Perfect for fidgeting with during class.

“You are coming, right?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh, I can hardly wait,” she continued. “There will be so much good food there. Your mother always makes the best pies-”

“Foster mom,” they corrected.

She didn’t say anything back at first. “Right...” Another student sat down in the desk next to her, and she sparked up a conversation with him instead. Whatever. They weren’t really in the mood for small talk. Then again, were they ever? Besides, the fact that their bangs completely covered their face seemed to scare off most students in the first place. They styled them like that on purpose.

The bell rings. The chatter within the classroom died down but didn’t completely stop just yet. It wasn’t until the teacher cleared her throat for the others to- wait. That wasn’t Mr. Herman’s voice. Was there a sub or something?

“Good afternoon!” A peppy voice rang out. Yep, sub. “I hope you’re all having a great day.” The soft sound of chalk against the chalkboard could be heard between her words. “For those of you who don’t know me already, I’m Dr. Alphys, and I’m your sub for today.”

They recognized the name. Toriel had definitely mentioned her before. Didn’t she come over to their house once? Oh yeah, she came over to both Toriel and Asgore’s houses a few times. But they were probably too busy camping in their room to meet her properly. 

“So, Mr. Herman had to leave early to visit his family for Thanksgiving. But I’m pretty sure you all knew that. Meanwhile, my wife and I are very busy prepping for this year’s Royal Feast!” She paused. “Show of hands, who all is coming?”

Nearly all the students raised their hands. Kris raised their hand too. Toriel had already told them they were going. Everyone in the royal family was required to. 

“Nice!” She cleared her throat. “I’m getting off track. Anyways, Mr. Herman left you guys some packets about atom counting. You will have today and tomorrow to work on it. Oh, and you guys can work in pairs for this! Just pick your partner while I take attendance.” 

They glanced back at Noelle. Sure, they weren’t the best of friends, but she’d made an effort to be their partner from day 1. They didn’t really mind. It just made things easie-

“Hey Noelle, wanna be partners?” Someone spoke up. 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Her answer seemed somewhat reluctant. But she still agreed.

Oh shit.

Now what? Noelle was the only one who they talked to. Well, the only one who talked to them. Were they going to have to meet new people?

“Aw geez,” Alphys spoke up. “We’ve got an odd number of kids today, so we’ll have one group of three.”

Groups of three? That was even worse! Now instead of just warming up to one person, they had to meet two! Wait, maybe they could just join Noelle’s group? Maybe. That guy she was with really sounded like a douchebag. But it was starting to look like the best option-

The door slammed open. All chatter stopped dead. Whoever that was sure knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure. 

“Oh, Susie!” Alphys said, a hint of nervousness leaking through her words. “I didn’t think you’d make it.”

Susie didn’t say anything. She just kind of grunted and walked over to her desk.

“Well, now that makes an even number of students. So Kris and Susie can work together.”

Fuck.

She slammed her bag down on the floor. Still no words. Okay. Things could be worse. They had always relied on Noelle to actually understand the material, so this one might be a lot harder. At least Susie wasn’t the chatty type. 

Footsteps and shifting papers could be heard at the front of the classroom. “Take one and pass it back,” Alphys said. 

“You’re doing this thing,” Susie told them. 

“Yeah.” Figures. They could probably just ask Noelle for answers later. 

“Before you get started,” Alphys began, “I’ll do a quick example for those who are stuck-“ she stopped mid-sentence. “Uh… where’d the chalk go?”

No one spoke up. 

“No one knows?” she asked again. Still nothing.

She cleared her throat. “That’s okay, we can just get some more. Susie, can you grab a box or two from the supply closet down the hall?”

“‘Kay.” Her chair squeaked loudly against the floor as she rose. Heavy footsteps echoed through the silent classroom before the door opened and slammed shut. She was gone.

“Kris.” Alphy’s voice almost made them jump. “Would you mind making sure she actually gets the chalk?”

“Sure.” They rose, far more silently. The walk to the front of the classroom was somewhat harder, with fellow students placing their bags right in their path. But they made it to the front incident-free. 

“Thanks,” she told them.

They didn’t respond, just wordlessly slipped out of the classroom. The only noise from the door was the soft click of the knob turning shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha side project go brrrr


	2. Susie

Susie slammed the door behind her, unapologetically. She sighed. That was almost too easy. Alp- the sub was really thrown off by something as small as missing chalk? And to think she was about to ask to ‘go to the bathroom.’

She clicked the volume button on the side of her admittedly well-loved headphones. Candy Store suddenly stopped playing, leaving her in the silence of the empty hallway. Finally, she was alone.

A loud growl from her stomach reminded her that she hadn’t eaten all day. Well, aside from lunch, but there was no way the marinara slathered cardboard the school tried to pass off as pizza could get her through the whole day. All because she forgot to buy the goddamn peanut butter last night. 

Some stray thought hit her, and she paused. She rifled through her pockets, pulling out the stolen chalk. It was pretty short, well used by the one teacher who still didn’t understand how smart boards worked. She shrugged, before popping it in her mouth. 

Huh, not bad. Pretty dry, but she’d expected that. Kinda like the stick in the Fun Dip, except insulation flavored. 4/10. She sighed. Now time to loot the pop lockers of dumb freshmen who made the fatal mistake of putting food in their lockers.

The door clicked shut behind her. 

She turned. It was that kid she’d been paired up with. What was their name again? Eh, who cared. “What do you want?” she spat.

“Alphys sent me to make sure you actually get the chalk,” they said, eerily without a hint of emotion.

“Right…” she growled. Welp, there went her plans for pillaging. Maybe she could loiter in the bathroom for the rest of the hour? They didn’t exactly look like the type of kid to call her out, so that could work. 

Her stomach growled again, louder this time. Frustration began to bubble up in her chest when she realized what she’d be missing. Those freshmen probably had Nutter Butters. Nutter Butters, goddammit! She let out a huff as she turned the corner to the LA hallway, the quickest route to a bathroom. 

The wall of red lockers continued down this hallway. Afternoon sunlight shone through the second, floor windows at the end of the hall, almost negating the need for fluorescents. Almost. 

She continued, passing by several wooden doors. In each room, humans and monsters alike were learning about the joys of old-ass books. Whether that was The Great Gatsby or Romeo and Juliet depended on the grade level. 

Something still seemed off. She stopped. Sure enough, a second pair of footsteps came to a halt a few seconds later. That fucking kid was still behind her.

“The hell is your problem?!” she shouted.

“Do you want a list, or what?” Something about their nonchalant delivery pissed her off. 

She opened her mouth, then paused. Screaming would only get the attention of the teachers, and underclassmen LA teachers wouldn’t think twice about sending your ass to the principals’ office. Instead, she drew in a long breath, containing her anger for now. “Look, just leave me alone, and then we can both skip class. Fair?”

They hesitated. Their big-ass bangs sagged a little as they stared down at the ground, weighing their options. Finally, they simply said, “I don’t think Alphys would-“

That’s when she snapped.

In a swift movement, she grabbed them by the throat and slammed them against a row of lockers. “Alright,” she snarled, “I don’t know what the fuck your deal is, but you better stop it right now.”

Even though she probably knocked the wind out of them and immediately began to strangle them, they didn’t struggle. Not much, anyway. “What do you mean?” They asked, their monotone voice more strained than normal.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you little shit.” It took everything in her power not to deck them right in the face. “You really think a human can just waltz into Hometown and start calling Dr. Beckett by her first name.”

“But it’s how she introduced herself-“

“Because she knows us all! Except you. You only showed up last September, and all you’ve ever done is…” she trailed off. What did they do? They’ve sat in front of her for the entire semester, but this is the first time she really acknowledged that they existed. They were just so… invisible.

“Go on.” Their tone made it hard to tell whether or not they were being genuine. But she knew that they were only mocking her.

That’s it, this kid’s getting canned. She tightened her grip, and they let out a soft grunt. “You wanna know a secret?” She dropped her voice to almost a whisper. “Quiet people piss me off. They think they can fly under everyone’s radar and get through high school without making any enemies. But tell me…” she paused, specifically for a dramatic flair.

“How’d you feel about getting torn apart limb by limb in the parking lot?”

“Do it coward, you won’t.”

What the actual fuck?

She dropped the kid out of sheer shock. They let out a loud gasp for air. Somehow, they even made that sound annoying. What is with this kid? If she had tried that with literally anyone else, they for sure would have shit their pants. 

They stumbled to their feet, gingerly rubbing their neck. But they didn’t look phased in any way she could tell. There really was no point in trying to threaten them. “You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?” She asked.

“I don’t think Alphys would like me to come back alone,” they said plainly as if they didn’t just almost choke to death.

She let out a heavy sigh and stormed off. You know what? Fuck it. If it meant this freak would leave her alone, she’d go get the stupid chalk. They were still doing the packet. A teacher’s pet like them should have no problem doing that.

She left the hallway behind and descended down the stairs. There wasn’t any point in checking behind her, because she knew that kid was still hot on her tail. Like that bullshit from It Follows, except way lamer. 

They took the last step down just as she crossed into the science hallway. It was similar to the previous one, just with fewer lockers and doors exclusively on the left side. And Mr. Bradford’s shouting. The hallway didn’t really feel complete without it.

The main hallway branched off to the right, but she walked past it. There was no need to. The supply closet was right in front of her. It had a dark gray door, as opposed to the tan wooden doors of literally everywhere else in the school. Apparently, it was just an old spare room that teachers just kept their extra crap in. It never had any food, so she never had a reason to stop by before. Until now.

She gripped the door handle. Immediately, a cold shock ricocheted through her. She quickly let go, shaking out her hand. The hell? Did she just get possessed? Is this what getting possessed felt like? Nah, there was no way. But the thought of entering that room still made her feel uneasy. Really uneasy.

She turned to the kid. “Hey fruit cup, you wanna go get me some chalk?”

They hesitated, before walking over to the door. They too put their hand on the handle before immediately recoiling. 

She scoffed. The only other option was that this was some twisted prank. “Haha, very funny,” she told whoever was hiding in there. “Now leave us alone before I bash your fucking skull in.”

No response. Maybe they got the message. Or maybe they were just testing her. Regardless, she just wanted this tom-fuckery to end. She put a hand on the handle, this time violently throwing open the door before those brave little shits could react.

No one was there. But at the same time, nothing was there. Choking darkness filled the room, unbroken by even the fluorescents of the hallway. Only a trail of old papers hinted at the existence of a floor. Wasn’t there a window or something? A light switch, maybe? This is stupid, this whole this is just stupid.

So why was she scared?

“Alright,” she hollered into the dark, “you’ve got about 3 seconds to come out, and maybe I won’t kick your asses after school.” 

Still nothing. She swallowed hard. This couldn’t be normal. 

She turned back to the kid. Surprisingly, they actually look pretty scared. Like, they had even taken a few steps back away from the door.

“Aw, you scared, fruit cup?” She quipped, trying to ignore the rising feeling of dread.

“No.” Their voice actually shook a little.

“Then prove it.” She took a step to the side, motioning to the entrance of what quite possibly could be the void.

“Uh...” they hesitated, taking a half step forward. Then they stopped. “If you’re not scared, then why don’t you go first?”

“Why you little-“ Before they could react, she grabbed them by the wrist and threw them into the darkness. Surprisingly, they didn’t fall through the floor as she’d half-expected but instead landed hard on the paper trail. Even if it didn’t make any noise.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” As they stood up, she took a single tentative step into the room. It felt solid. Thank god. “Let’s just get this stupid chalk.” She strode further into the seemingly infinite darkness.

The paper trail cut off before she could find the back wall. She reached out as far as she could to feel for it. Nothing.

“I, uh, I think this room’s broken,” she stated.

“I’ve noticed.” They hadn't moved far from the doorframe, but they had moved a few steps off the trail. The fact that they still hadn’t fallen into the abyss was promising.

She sighed. “Forget it. If Alphys wants the chalk so bad, she can get it herself-“

The door slammed shut.

Her heart stopped as the choking darkness consumed them. Okay, now it was reasonable to panic. She raced over to the door, frantically pulling at the handle. It wouldn’t budge.

“Okay, this isn’t fucking funny anymore.” She didn’t even try to hide her fear anymore. Because something in her knew that no one was on the other side of the door. Regardless, she still pulled at the handle even harder. “Let me out right now or you'll be sorry!”

The floor beneath her began to tremble. She took a step back from the door, and the kid jumped back on the trail.

“What’s happening?” The kid asked, genuine fear in their voice.

“I don’t…”

She barely had time to scream before the floor gave way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how refreshing it is to write in a high school setting for once. Too bad it didn't last long :'(


	3. Kris

Everything hurt. That was their first thought. Their second was a little less familiar.

Something is wrong.

Even before they fully returned to consciousness, they knew this. They couldn’t feel the loose yet soft cover of their favorite sweater. Instead, their clothes were tighter, and they could swear they felt the cold embrace of metal on their hands. Not even their shoes felt right, cold boots instead of their well-loved tennis shoes.

Slowly, they rose to a sitting position and felt dirt shift underneath them. They couldn’t hear anything remotely normal. Not kids playing hooky in the hallway, not extremely loud teachers reciting their lessons for the 5th time, not even the buzz of fluorescent lights. 

They weren’t in the spare classroom, were they?

_What… What is this place?_

**Dunno, but we’re not gonna find any answers here.**

_Are you crazy?! We just fell down into a possibly hostile place through a first-floor classroom! Who knows what could be down here?_

**Well, we’re not in school anymore, so I’m taking the lead-**

_No! Absolutely not!_

**You said it yourself, I could lead when we’re not at school. And I really don’t think we’re at school anymore.**

_I specifically remember telling you that mostly just applied to our room and maybe a coffee shop sometimes._

**Yeah, cool, whatever, still not in school. And actually, by that logic, I should be allowed out when we’re in town, right?**

_…_

**Tell you what. I’ll stay quiet for the rest of the week if you let me come up front for now.**

_You know what? Fine._

**Wait, really?!**

_Yes. But if there is any sign of danger, you fall back immediately. Understand?_

**Whatever mom.**

Okay, that was over. Now where the fuck were they? They rose to their feet, a little quicker than they should have. The edges of their vision dissolved into static as they began to topple backward. But fortunately, a very convenient wall stopped their fall. Wait, a wall? Well, yes, but it certainly didn’t feel like… whatever the school walls were made of. They slipped off the metal glove and slapped the wall. Yep, solid stone. What the shit.

They sighed, rubbing their hand on their face, and holy fuck their hand was blue. Why was their hand blue. There wasn’t even a second glove, their hand was just blue. They took off their other glove, rolled up both sleeves, and even a pant leg in increasing desperation. Sure enough, all of their skin was blue. 

Okay, uh, maybe they just passed out or something. Probably when that Godzilla chick was fucking choking them. Yeah, that was probably it—

_Yeah, I don’t think we could talk to each other if we were dreaming._

Oh motherfucker. 

They lifted their bangs up for a good look of the place—

_No don’t you dare! Do you know what could happen if someone sees our face?!_

**Calm down, I’m just looking.**

_Yes, but what if someone sees us?_

**I really don’t think anyone else is down here.**

_But you never know! Like, what would happen if..._

They ignored the voice as it continued rambling about social circles, and finally got a good look of wherever the hell they were.

Okay, stone floor, stone walls on the left, sharp drop into oblivion on the right. No sunlight anywhere, or moonlight. But there wasn’t a ceiling either. It was just void, above, below, and technically to the right. 

What was this? Some creepypasta bullshit? Okay, at least if Ben Drowned popped out from behind a corner, they would know they were dreaming. But on the other hand, they really did not like the look of that drop-off. 

Their bangs fell back into place as they straightened out their pant leg and rolled their sleeves back down. They couldn’t see the abyss. Even the narrow path ahead was hard to make out. Okay, this wasn’t going to work. But they knew what had to be done.

They drew in a breath. Rolled up the right sleeve again. Oddly enough, the hair tie they always kept with them had been transformed into some kind of charm bracelet. Weird. But it would still work.

_You can’t be serious…_

**Look, I don’t want to do this either. But it’s this or fall into the abyss.**

_Right, but what if—_

**Even if we run into anyone, they might not really care. Who knows, maybe we could actually fit in for once.**

_I… really?_

**Probably not, but it’s the thought that counts.**

_..._

_Okay._

They tied their hair up. 

It felt weird. The pressure in the back of the head, no hair in their field of vision, their exposed face. But it didn’t matter. Even at the cost of their dignity, at least they weren’t going to fall. Probably not, anyway. They put their gloves back on. 

_**Let’s get the hell out of here.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI- this guy doesn’t have DID. They’ve got something magic-based knockoff, but it’s not explained for *checks notes* 10-15 business chapters


End file.
